Sorry
by star-stickies
Summary: In a dark night, Athrun gets a big surprise from an old friend...
1. Dark Night

I do not own gundam seed.

**

* * *

****Sorry…**

"Boy, I hate night time patrol." Sighed Athrun.

"Just don't think about it and you'll be okay, Athrun" Nicol said. Trying to make Athrun feel better.

"-sigh- I guess you're right." Replied Athrun.

_CLICK_

"Who's there?!" Athrun yelled. "Come out!! NOW!!" Athrun held his gun up, giving a warning to the unidentified person. "Don't make me shoot!!!"

_TMP TMP TMP_

"THERE!!!"

_BANG BANG BANG_

Athrun rolled over and shot.

Clenching his gun angrily, Athrun softly spoke to himself, "Damn. He got away."

_RUSTLE_

"There he is!!!" Again, Athrun shot. Without realizing it, Athrun was pursuing the unidentified person, wandering outside the limits he was supposed to be in. Now there was no one to back him up. Just about anything could happen to him now.

"Show yourself!" Athrun held the gun in front of him.

_CLICK_

Suddenly, out of nowhere dashed out the unidentified person. Athrun quickly turned around. He thrust his arm out and knocked the hood off the unidentified person. It then began to rain. Athrun stared in awe.

"Kira…?" There was water underneath Kira's eyes, but Athrun couldn't tell if Kira was crying or if it was just the rain. As Athrun reached for his gun he realized it was too late. He could feel Kira's gun pointed at his back.

"Sorry, Athrun…"

_BANG_


	2. Surprise

I do not own Gundam Seed.

This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Surprise for Nicol**

Nicol suddenly turned around, "Did you hear something just then, Dearka?"

"Hm? Hear what?" Dearka turned around trying to hear something.

"It sounded like a gun when its trigger is pulled"

"I didn't hear that. Maybe you were imagining it."

"Maybe…" Nicol looked behind him in doubt.

Dearka turned around to face Nicol, "By the way, have you seen Athrun?"

"_GASP_" Nicol looked like he was too shocked to say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, no…It couldn't be…" Nicol ran off.

"Hey, Nicol! Wait up!" Without thinking about it twice, Dearka ran off with Nicol. That meant leaving Yzak all by himself. Another easy target. Once again, anything could happen now.

Running quickly, Dearka managed to get Nicol to talk about what he was thinking, "What are you doing Nicol?! What's going on?! Tell me!"

Nicol, who was almost out of breath, replied, "It's Athrun! I'm sure of it!"

"Sure about what?!"

"Something's happened to him!"

"Like what?!"

Nicol suddenly stopped running. There were two ways. Knowing that someone's life could be risked, they split up. Nicol to the left and Dearka to the right.

"This is starting to freak me out…" Although Nicol had his torch with him, he had an eerie feeling about the place. Again, it started to rain. This made Nicol want to get out of this place even more. But he couldn't pull himself to do it. He had already gone this far, why stop now?

It came to an end. This was it. He used his torch to see what was there before he approached the area.

_CLANK_

Nicol had dropped his torch.

"A-Athrun…?"


	3. Investigation

I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters

* * *

The story so far… (if you're having trouble remembering):Athrun was walking down a dark street, when he suddenly hears a sound. He pursues the sound, finding Kira. To Athrun's amazement, Kira shot him. Dearka and Nicol have come to see what has happened to Athrun, and they're in for a big surprise…**

* * *

**

"ATHRUN!!!!!!!!!!" Nicol screamed. "Wake up Athrun! Please don't be dead...please..." Nicol hoped. Out of nowhere, Dearka came round the corner, seeing what had happened. He came, because he heard Nicol scream. Soon after, the rest of the team came. Everyone was curious at what had happened here.

As the team investigated, they all concluded that Athrun's death had not been long ago. But the most suspicious thing was in Athrun's hand; in it was some rough blue cloth which had been ripped out of somewhere. Deciding it was not safe here anymore, the team headed back to the Zaft Headquarters.

The day after this incident, the area that Athrun was killed in was sealed off. Only people who had special permission were allowed to enter. Lots of suspicion occurred on why the person did it. Why did he shoot Athrun? Was it accidental? Or was it an **assassination**?

* * *

In the afternoon, the Zaft team was searching for clues in the area. The Zaft members insisted that they would find nothing but Commander Le Cruset demanded a search for any other clues that could've been related to Athrun's death.

The Zaft member decided to split up. Nicol would go left. Dearka would go right. Yzak would go forward. They all knew this was a big risk as someone else could be shot if they were unguarded. But they took that risk. Nicol suggested that if they split up it would be much quicker and they could escape the fact that if night came that they would be shot.

Nicol wandered. He was half scared, but he carried on, in hope the find more clues which could solve the murder scene.

_**Drip Drip Drip Drip Drip**_

"Huh? What's that sound? Is it water?" Nicol came closer to the noise.

"I wonder where it's coming from. I don't see any water…I think I remember that there was once a leaking pipe here. I should go check it out." Nicol had turned round the corner. Out of the boundaries he was supposed to be in. It was now an unguarded zone. A deserted area…where no one could hear you even if you screamed…


	4. Who? Me?

**Last time: **Nicol goes to investigate when he comes to that sound of water. But is it really water?

I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who? Me?**

Nicol turned around the corner. There was nothing there but a leaking pipe. Suddenly, Nicol felt a jolt of terror. He quickly turned around again. There was a person there. They weren't there before. All Nicol could make out was that it was no one he'd seen before. They were dressed in black from head to toe. Like a disguise. "Wh -Who are you?!" Nicol yelled. The black figure turned around. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you! Tell me!"

"I'm Kira. Kira Yamato."

For a second, Nicol could've sworn he had seen him grin. It wasn't a grin of joy, but evil. A thought just hit Nicol. And it wasn't a good one.

"You! You're the one who killed Athrun didn't you!?"

"Athrun? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Nicol reached for the spot where he usually had his gun. But this time, luck was not with him. He had insisted he not use his gun as he didn't want any violence. But he was wrong. Wrong to leave his gun behind. He should've known better.

"I might as well tell you anyway." Kira continued.

"What? What do you mean 'anyway'?!"

"You'll find out sooner or later. And yes, I did kill Athrun. You were smarter than I thought."

"But why?!"

"Why? Simply because he knew too much?"

"Knew too much? But why are you telling me all this?"

"I guess it's time to say goodbye now."

"Huh?"

"Did you expect me to let you live after telling you all that?"

"This is what you meant by 'knowing too much'?!"

"Precisely. Except I told him more. See you."

"No, NO!!!!!"

_**BANG!**_

Kira sniffled. "Sorry…"


	5. Clue

**I do not own Gundam seed.

* * *

**

**Last time: **Kira has killed Nicol, or has he?

**

* * *

**

"There's nothing here!!!" Yzak screamed. "This sucks! We'll never find anything at this rate!"

"Calm down!" Dearka said, just finishing his search. "By the way, where's Nicol?"

"I haven't seen him." Yzak said crossly.

"It's getting dark…Yzak, lets go look for him! Hurry!" Dearka thought it was unusual for Nicol to be late. He was usually the most obedient of them all since Athrun wasn't here anymore.

* * *

"Unh…" Nicol wasn't dead yet. He wasn't about to let Kira get the best of him. Struggling to get up, Nicol instead, grabbed his communication phone. He dialled the Zaft emergency number. He was going to be saved, or as least he thought. Kira had cut off any communication practically possible. There was no way he could use his phone. Nicol lay there, on the verge of dying. There was only one thing he could do now. Since he knew he was going to die in the end, her slowly used his finger, dipped it in his own blood and started writing the "K".

* * *

2 hours later, Dearka and Yzak found Nicol. Only to see, they were too late, and he, was also dead. The only thing that they could do was call the investigation team.

* * *

Though a thorough investigation, the Zaft team figured out one thing. Nicol was trying to say something. But what he wanted to say, was never finished. All that he wrote was "KIR", and that was it. 


	6. Reason

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Last time: **Nicol is shot by Kira. He is dying, but not completely dead yet. With the last of his strength he has written the word "KIR" with his blood. What is he trying to say? Nicol never finished his message.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Reason**

"Why?! I don't want to do it anymore. Someone help me! I…I…I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want to do it anymore! Nooooooooo!!!!" Kira screamed.

He banged his fists on the desk. He was crying again.

"But…I have to. They said. They said when I finish, everything will be ok. I don't know what's ok anymore. When they're gone...when they're gone…will I really be alright? When I kill them all? Is this the right thing to do? I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

Kira felt like a lost child. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing what's right. Just doing what someone tells you because they say it's right. He picked up a photo on his desk. There were two people in the picture. One was him.

"Just a little longer. Just a little longer, and everything will be ok. It's what you want, right? Then I'll do it."

Kira pulled himself together. He couldn't give up now. He was almost there…almost…?

"As long as I know you want it. And as long as I know I have a reason for doing this. It'll be alright. Everything's alright."

With that, Kira put his cloak on. He picked his gun up, and set out, to what he called 'his next mission'.


	7. Silent days, Silent Words

**I don't own Gundam Seed----**

Everyone who was waiting on this story....thank you. It's taken me ages...I hope I can update soon again T_T

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Silent days, silent words**

Everything was silent in the Zaft headquarters. People didn't really talk to each other much. There had even been and announcement saying that the killer could very well be someone of Zaft. That was when things really became silent. People just didn't couldn't bring themselves to trust their comrades anymore.

Yzak and Dearka were sitting in the room together. The once filled table full of chatter and laughter was now empty and ghostly. Yzak was sitting on the chair just thinking. Dearka was exploring the blue piece of cloth that had been found when Athrun was killed.

Dearka look at it many time. Here, there, under, sideways. He was trying to find clues. The many times he looked had been unsuccessful. He was about to give up when something caught his eye. It was brown, and was dug into the cloth. He pulled it out. It was a piece of short, dark brown hair.

"…_*gasp!*_" Dearka knew this was a clue. It was a big one, too. However, he couldn't tell anyone about it. Not yet. Dearka stared at it, agape.

"What's wrong, Dearka?" Yzak said.

"Nothing…" He hid the piece of hair away.

"…??? If you say so." Yzak continued rocking on the chair.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room."

"Huh? Ok, see you, Dearka."

"Yeah…Later, Yzak…"

But then, Dearka wondered if there would be next time. The killer seemed to be killing everyone who had clues, or knew remotely something. The thought of it sent chills up his spine.

"Nah…I'm just overthinking…" Dearka said, walking back to his room.

_*creak…*_

He opened the door.

_*THUD*_


	8. Mysterious being

**I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters^^**

a/n: I had to admit even **I **felt the creeps with chapter 7 and 8. Especially at the end of chapter 7...I would be scared to death....-_-;;; I hope you enjoy it...ToT

**Chapter 8: Mysterious being**

_*klink…klink…klang…*_

"!!!!" Dearka wasn't 100% sure, but he was quite sure someone was in his room. He didn't know who, and or what they were doing. He was just sure there was someone and something that wasn't exactly great was going on.

Instead of taking chances and going into the room by himself, he instead called an emergency number to have people come help him. Even though by now, the noises had stopped, it still scared the crap out of Dearka, standing there by himself. He just had to hope that nothing would happen to him. He had to **hope**…

_***KRASH***_

The Zaft team had come by now. Readying their weapons, they charged in, ready for attack. But…

…**there was nobody there.**

They did a thorough check-up of his room. But nobody was anywhere. How did he escape so fast? There **had** to be someone in there. The only thing they could find was some of Dearka's shattered belongings all over the place. Photo frames, especially. But under a piece of glass, there was, yet again, another piece of cloth. This time, it was aqua coloured. Did he intend to leave it there? Or was it an accident.

* * *

It was then decided that the room would be left and another investigation of it was to be done later.

* * *


End file.
